La Belle et le Bad Boy
by BadassGenius
Summary: Derek and Addison are young Med Students, they don't know each other and they're very different from each other. She's shy, he's outgoing. She studies a lot, he doesn't. But they both have a rule when it comes to love.


**Fandom:** Grey's Anatomy  
**Character: **Addison & Derek  
**Rating:** K+  
**Status**: One-Shot  
**Disclaimer : **Characters and show belong to Shonda Rhimes. Title of the fiction belongs to MC Solaar. **Author's Note: ** This is an early birthday present for my dear friend Amy Hale. Sadly, next week I'll be busy and I wouldn't want to miss her birthday, so here it is! The idea came to my mind while watching an Italian movie. My fiction's plot is really simple: Addison was a shy girl while Derek was some sort of a manwhore but they both had a rule when it came to love. Oh for those who don't know French, the title means "The Beauty and the Bad Boy" ;) Enjoy!

**La Belle et le Bad Boy**

Derek Christopher Shepherd was a Med Student. He was a good student and his biggest dream was to become a Neurosurgeon. The guy knew he had the skills to do that but he didn't spend a lot of hours studying because he was a natural; the O.R. was his field and, honestly speaking, girls were his thing. With those deep blue eyes and that beautiful wavy black hair, every girl in Med School wanted to be with him. Thing was that Shepherd was the one night stand kind of guy. Exactly, Derek didn't want serious relationships, he just wanted to have sex. Just like his best friend, the Plastic Surgeon-to-be Mark Sloan. Derek had a rule, though: a serious relationship would have started after having sex for three times in a row with the same girl. In his life, he had had just one real love relationship which didn't last more than six months. He was seventeen back then, still young and uncomfortable with sex. After breaking up with future shrink Veronica Regan, he had never been in another love story which meant that future Dr. Shepherd, had never had sex more than twice with the same girl since then.

Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery was a Med Student. She was a brilliant student and she had a strong passion for children so becoming a Neonatal Surgeon was her dream. After College, she had to move to New York where she started to attend the best Med School there. Thanks to her family's money, there wasn't anything she couldn't buy. Nevertheless, the redhead wasn't the spoiled snob girl her mother raised her to be. Addison was a shy girl, who didn't get attached to people too easily. That not because she was cold or mean but simply because she was scared to get disappointed. The girl had just two real friends, Naomi and Savannah, and they meant the world to her. They were her everything. Addison was very sensitive, emotive and naïve: she used to think that a love relationship would start with a kiss. According to her, one single passionate kiss would be enough to start a love story with someone. Even though she had wonderful long legs, big blue-green eyes and awesome straight red hair, Addison didn't have a lot of experience with guys. She had had two boyfriends in her life, one when she was sixteen and the other one when she was twenty. Guys weren't her thing, she was too focused on her studies to even care about having a boyfriend.

It was an ordinary July's day. It was a hot summer afternoon in New York. Classes were over and both Addison and Derek were taking extra classes during the summer because they would have graduated in few months and wanted to get to know the most about their future jobs. In fact, summer students would watch surgeries, familiarize with the hospital, doing rounds and even filling charts.

After observing a craniotomy, Derek Shepherd walked to the Cafeteria to get a cold soda. He was waiting for his turn when a pair of sexy legs caught his attention. Looking better at that girl, Derek realized that he had seen her once or twice in the last few months. That stunning redhead had just sat at a table, all alone with her heavy books, and when her lips met the pink straw of her juice's box, Derek felt the urge to have her. Sexually. Finally his turned arrived, he bought a diet coke and made his way to the girl.

"Hey there" he greeted her, showing her his McDreamy smile.

Addison was reading her OB/GYN white book and when she heard someone talking to her, she raised her chin and half-smiled, shyly.

"Hey" she said, loud and clear.

"May I sit here?" he asked, gently, pointing at the empty chair right in front of her.

"Sure" se mumbled and kept reading her book.

"I'm Derek Shepherd" he introduced himself. Usually, girls already knew his name thanks to his manwhore fame but he felt like that girl didn't know who he actually was.

"Addison" she replied, her eyes still on her book. Usually, she didn't give her surname away because she didn't want people to judge her for being a Montgomery.

"That's a beautiful name" he drank a long sip of his coke.

"Thank you" she finally moved her eyes from her book to his eyes and, weirdly, she had chills all along her backbone. That guy was really handsome. Her cheeks turned rosier and she started to feel uncomfortable, embarrassed.

"Med Student too?" he asked, looking at her badge. The more he saw her, the more he wanted her.

"Exactly" she nodded and a huge smile brightened up her face "I'm graduating next fall."

"What a coincidence" he chuckled "I'm graduating next fall too."

"Oh wow" she laughed a little.

Derek laughed with her and, carefully, moved his left foot closer to hers. Few seconds later, his left foot was so close to hers that he could touch it. He decided not to because he could tell that Addison was shy and the last thing he wanted was to scare her away.

"I was thinking…" he cleared his throat "Would you like to go out with me tonight?"

"On a date?" her voice came out a little louder than she wanted. Her eyes were shocked and scared.

"Oh well…" he replied, gently "Not really. You know, we could get a couple of drinks and get to know each other."

"Oh okay" she sighed, relieved. Her heart was now beating a little faster.

"Good" Derek decided to give his foot a try. He gently caressed Addison's foot but she immediately moved it away.

"I have to go now" she mumbled, standing up "See you later."

"9.00 pm. Outside the hospital?"

"Yeah… bye!" she literally ran away.

That girl was really complicated, according to Derek. Every other girl would have flirted with him and they'd be having sex right now. Nobody had ever ran away from him like that.

9.00 pm arrived in no time. Derek drove to the hospital, he was wearing a pair of blue, classy trousers, a light blue shirt that made his eyes even deeper and a matching deep blue tie. A blue jacket and a pair of blue shoes completed his beautiful outfit.

While parking his car, Derek saw her. Addison was standing there, waiting for him, her arms crossed on her chest. She was biting her lower lip nervously. The redhead was wearing a tight one-shoulder black dress, Loboutin high heels shoes, a small black clutch bag and a black long jacket. Her hair was loose on her shoulders, red lipsticks and soft make-up made her look more beautiful, if it was even possible. Staring at her, Derek felt movement between his legs, he had to have that girl.

"Hey stranger" he walked to her.

"Derek!" she exclaimed, happy to finally see him. He was almost ten minutes late and she didn't like to wait for people on her own. Especially when it was dark and she was outside.

"My car's over there. Let's go!" he suggested. He tried to take her by the hand but she gently pushed his hand away, letting him know that she wasn't really comfortable with that.

Derek sighed heavily and got into the car.

"Where are we going?" she asked as he started to drive his black car.

"Preferences?" he asked her back.

"Not really. You choose" Addison replied "You know… I don't hit bars very often"

"Okay then" Derek smiled, she really looked innocent under her perfect make-up "Let's go to the _Black and White _ then. It's my favorite bar, they make delightful cocktails there."

Addison simply nodded while wondering if going out with a guy she had just met was actually a good idea. She heaved and looked out of the window. The city was beautiful at night.

They arrived in less than ten minutes. Derek got out of the car and opened Addison's door. He was trying to be a gentleman, just like his mother thought him when he was a teenager.

"You look beautiful tonight" he whispered in her ear as he opened the bar's door.

"Th… thanks" she faltered, embarrassed. Once again, she had chills and shivers.

Derek and Addison sat at a round black table and he ordered two Margaritas. When the waiter left, Addison summoned up all her bravery and started to talk.

"I uh… I think I'll get something else" her voice was low and flattering.

"Don't you like Margarita?"

"I don't drink alcohol… Usually" she admitted.

Derek couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" she hissed, raising her right eyebrow.

"Uh… Nothing" he stopped laughing "Just try it, okay? If you don't like it, I'll get you a Coke"

Addison hesitated and bit her lower lip again. She was getting nervous.

"I… I don't know" she looked down. She hated herself for being such a prude but she just couldn't help it.

"Do it for me" he tried to make her feel better and placed his hand on hers on the table.

The girl quickly moved her hand away and before Derek could saying anything, the waiter arrived holding two sparkling Margaritas.

They had a toast and started sipping their drinks.

"Uh.. it's delicious" she had to admit as licking her upper lip.

That simple act drove Derek crazy. He wanted to have sex with her right there but he had understood that she wasn't that kind of girl. She was precious and he would have had to wait for her.

"I told you so" he chuckled and smiled.

They started to get to know each other and realized that, after all, they weren't too different. Both of them wanted to become surgeons, to build a strong career and, one day, to get married and to have a family.

After those two Margaritas, two Disaronno OJs and two Baileys' Banana Colada were served.

Addison's head was spinning and hurting so much that she really wanted to go home.

"Derek…" she started "Can we go home? I'm… uh… feeling… tired" an hiccup slipped out of her mouth. She wanted to add other words but she was so drunk that she could barely stand on her feet. A sense of joy invaded her body and she started to laugh out loud.

"Sure, babe" he giggled and grabbed her right when she was about to fall. Realizing that she wasn't stable on her feet, he passed an arm around her waist and helped her walking. He paid the bill and they left the bar.

"This… this was…" she mumbled between the laughter "… fun"

"It really was" he agreed while helping her to get into the car.

Addison immediately sat on the passenger seat and rested her head against the car's headboard. She closed her eyes and almost fell asleep. When he started to drive, the girl realized that she shouldn't have drunk all that much.

"Tell me your address. I'll drive you home" he offered.

"1339 Fifth Avenue" she managed to say.

Derek nodded and drove to her house. When they got out of the car, Derek helped Addison walking to the front door. She was a little more stable than before.

"So…" he cleared his throat "I should go now"

Even if he wanted her, Derek knew that he shouldn't push her. Otherwise, she'd never have sex with him.

Despite all her inner worth, her beliefs and her prude moral, Addison asked him something really unexpected.

"Would you like to come in?" she smiled "I uh… I'm home alone and my friend Savy has some alcohol…" she inhaled and exhaled deeply "We could… uh… continue what we interrupted at the bar"

"I'd love it, Addison" he replied, bewildered. He couldn't believe what she had just said.

They entered into the big silent house and Derek grabbed Addison's wrist, forcing her to stop walking and to look at him in the eyes. His hold was strong enough to not allow her to get rid of his hand.

He looked at her more closely. Even if she was drunk and her make-up was all smudged, she looked amazingly beautiful.

She looked at him more closely. His eyes were so deep that she felt like she was looking into the ocean, his smile was so charming that she wanted to kiss his lips so badly, his hair was so great that she wanted to play with it while kissing him.

He moved closer to her, let go of her wrist and hugged her, unsure if kissing her or not. He didn't want to ruin the moment they were living.

She let him do that without putting up a fight against him. All she could do was staring at his lips.

Derek pressed his lips against hers and kissed her. At first, Addison didn't move. She stood there, tasting Derek's lips on hers. She had to give up, eventually. Her arms surrounded his body and her lips kissed Derek back. He disclosed his lips and so did she, letting him in. While kissing her, Derek's hands explored Addison's body and at some point she felt something erect pressing against her right thigh.

She let go of him and chuckled. The girl took the boy's hand and guided him to the sofa where they spent the night having sex. Exhausted, they fell asleep naked, hugging each other.

The morning after, Derek woke up firs. It was Saturday and they didn't have extra classes during the weekends. He slowly let go of her and watched her sleeping: naked and beautiful. He got up and got dressed in few minutes. Looking at her one last time, he walked to the front door and left the house.

Two hours later, Addison's eyelids started to move. She yawned and stretched her arms. Few minutes later, her eyes opened and the memory of the previous night hit her like a stab in the back. Tears started to stream down her cheeks, she felt horrible for what she had just done with that Shepherd guy.

Derek and Addison met three days later. Usually, Derek didn't care to talk to his one night stand girls but he felt like Addison was special and he did owe her an explanation. His apologize, maybe.

He saw her walking to the lockers room at the end of their day at the hospital so he decided to follow her.

"Hi, Addison" he simply said as going after her into the lockers' room.

"Hi" she coldly replied while grabbing her things to leave the hospital. Her voice was distant, almost angry. She didn't even look at him.

"Come on" he continued, walking closer to her.

She quickly overtook him and left the room. Once again, he went after her, grabbed her left arm and pushed her into an on call room. He didn't want to be rude, he just wanted to talk to her. Addison looked at him, fuming like a dragon.

"Leave me alone, Derek" she begged him, her voice was already starting to break.

"We had sex, Addie. We haven't done anything wrong" he tried to explain while gesticulating with his hands.

"Nothing wrong, huh?" she raised her voice a little bit "I'm not a one night stand king of girl! I barely know you! You made me drink, Derek!" she leaned against the wall, her face hidden in her hands. She didn't want him to see her crying like a baby.

For the first time in his life, Derek felt sorry for a girl he had had sex with. An unexplainable feeling warmed his heart. His arms slowly entwined her thin body, letting her know that everything was gonna be alright.

For the first time in her life, Addison felt protected and loved for the broken human being she actually was. She hugged him back and looked at him in the eyes, not ashamed to show him her tears anymore. This time, Addison took the first step. She closed her eyes and kissed Derek.

Derek kissed her back and let Addison do when she started to take his pants off. For the second time in his life, Derek Shepherd had sex with the same woman twice in a row.

After that quickie, a week passed and Derek asked Addison out. At first, she didn't want to go because she was feeling confused. She was feeling like she had never felt before in her life. It was something weird, something she couldn't explain. Three days later, Addison gave up and went out on a date with Derek.

That very same night, Derek and Addison met to go to the restaurant. Thing was that they never made it to the fancy restaurant Derek had booked a table at.

When Derek arrived at Addison's place and she invited him in, because he was early and she wasn't ready yet, they couldn't resist each other.

Derek got rid of Addison's dress and she gently took off his black tuxedo. In less than five minutes, they were having sex in Addison's bedroom.

That was the first time they made love to each other. She wasn't drunk, he wasn't taking advantage of the situation; she wasn't crying, he wasn't trying to calm her down. She knew it was love when he got in her in a way nobody else had ever done before, it was delicate and caring way. He knew it was love when she softly moaned his name during the orgasm like nobody else had ever done before.

The morning after, Derek woke up first. He put on his dark grey boxers, went downstairs and made breakfast. Walking slowly, the guy brought a tray full of food and two cups of warm coffee upstairs.

"Good morning, honey" he whispered and kissed her forehead.

She mumbled something, still half asleep, and opened her eyes.

"Morning" she replied, smiling "You made breakfast!"

He gave her his best smile and they started eating the waffles Derek had just made.

"You know…" he started, chewing his food "I have a rule. After having sex three times in a row with the same girl, she technically becomes my girlfriend" he swallowed and took a sip of his coffee.

"You know…" she chuckled "I have a rule too" she kissed him on the cheek "If I kiss a guy, he technically becomes my boyfriend" she admitted, eating the last piece of her waffle.

"You kissed me" he teased her.

"You've had sex with me three times in a row" she teased him.

"Well… that makes us boyfriend and girlfriend" he stated.

"Technically" she added, nodding.

They burst out laughing and kissed each other once again.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend, Addie?" he asked her.

"Yes, Derek! Yes, of course!" she exclaimed, happily.

Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery became a Shepherd five years later. Rachel Sadie Montgomery Shepherd came to life ten years later while Jacob "Jake" Nathan Montgomery Shepherd came to the world thirteen years later.

Ever since that morning, Addison and Derek spent every single day of their lives together. The beauty and the bad guy became one soul in two bodies. They were perfect to each other, they completed each other and they loved each other every day till eternity.


End file.
